The present invention relates generally to packaged electrical systems, and particularly to a technique for providing network signals and control power, separately from main power in such systems.
A wide range of applications exist for packaged electrical systems, in settings from industry, to commercial applications and marine applications. In many such environments, electronic components, such as programmable logic controllers are packaged with power electronic components, such as motor drives, inverters, and so forth. The systems may further include input/output monitoring circuits, network interfaces, and the like. Most systems also include various types of protective circuitry, such as fuses and circuit breakers, along with switchgear, such as relays and contactors. These various components typically require network data exchange capabilities, along with control power supplies, such as for operation of the electric mechanical devices such as the relays and contactors. Main power is also provided, typically three phase alternating current power, that is ultimately provided to loads, such as motors.
In conventional packaged electrical systems of the type described above, the components are arranged in one or more enclosures. The enclosures may be subdivided into compartments for associated circuit components. A wireway is typically provided on a side of the enclosure or the enclosure compartments that serves to route all power, network, and other conductors to the various compartments and components within the compartments.
There is a need, however, for improved packaged systems that provide network signals, control power and main power to enclosed components. There is a particular need, for example, for systems that will enable separation of power levels so as to allow for servicing of the components and lower power-level conductors without accessing the main power conductors. Such arrangements are also needed that provide for hard-wiring of main power and plug-in connection of network conductors and control power conductors in a straightforward manner.